Doru Invireno/Personality and Relationships
Personality At first glances Doru is an extremely emotionless man, who thinks of everything as if they were a problem. He is a highly intellectual man, who has strange methods of testing his own hypothesis. However, Doru is much like the standard mad scientist. He has little regard for human life and will use humans as test subjects. However, he even does experiments on himself and as a result he has lost all of his sanity, having a spit personality. Having a “Jekyll and Hyde”, type of personality. First he is an emotionless man, with a calm and cold stare at others. He enjoys taking his time with others and opponents, he seems to question almost everything that doesn’t have a scientific reason. He is an Atheist, he doesn’t believe in a supernatural realm or such. He doesn’t even believe there is a heaven or hell; however he is a man who does see Jigoku not as the embodiment of hell. But as a capable leader, thus why he joined up with him. Doru is also an inventor and as such he loves all of his creations, having such a high opinion about his own genius. He gets easily anger if one insults him or his work; of course he seems to be a hypocrite. This was shown when he had said that he has never insulted a being in his life, but he had called several opponents idiots or something along the lines. Now the Hyde part of Doru personality is more of the mad scientist, he enjoys the human suffering at his hands. He loves to experiment on others, he see him committing no wrong and is on a pure mission to get a better understanding of the world. This was revealed when he had told Vegapunk, that he was a man who wished to have true understanding through experiments. But when in his Hyde personality, Doru is very arrogant, boast full and insulting them. He is aggressive to others like this, but in both personalities he has a famous laughing and his stare. Doru does give most people the creeps, he rather enjoying seeing the idiots react to it. He also has a sick sense of humor; he often will speak in Solvak or sometime even German. He asks opponents and other a question in these languages; most if not all of the time people couldn’t understand this. It is his own personal humor, he revealed asking most of his opponents. “Máte odvahu ísť proti mne? “ Doru gets a laugh out of this as they, just tilt thier heads and are confused. This seems to be the way that Doru can tell if one is extremely stupid. But since he has a greater and superior mind, he has somewhat of a god complex. He claims to be all knowing, with wits to match the Sentinels own mind. Doru has a noble stance sometimes against others, but one attributes that Doru shares with so many in the world. Like Jigoku, Doru has a great devotion or such to his Nakama. Which he addresses as the execution force members, Doru hates other insulting them and thinking little of them. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages Relationships Execution Force Jigoku Doru is extremely loyal to Jigoku, seeing him not as the embodiment of hell but as a great leader. He has revealed that Doru will follow Jigoku wherever he goes even to this "Hell". Of course Jigoku does seem to praise Doru a bit, for his loyal and his plans to break him out of Impel Down. Jigoku also relies heavily on Doru's own plans and inventions to aid them, Jigoku claims that Doru is the most intelligent being in the world. Other Members Among the other members of the group, Doru is the brains of the group. He values each and every member, calling them his own Nakama. He treats them with the highest of praises and respect. The same is given to him, he is the smartest and seems to be a second in command among the group. If Jigoku is not among them, Doru seems to take charge and the members listen to him. Hakuri Pirates Among the Hakuri pirates, Doru has a great doubt in their abilities because. That they think that they are saints, angels and whatever else they are, Doru has said that they are just blinded by a belief that Demetrius is god. Doru however only is allied with them because they are the source of income as of now. Since Jigoku is an ally of Demetrius as well, since Doru will follow anywhere. So Doru doesn't seem to care for them, because they have basically an "idiot" leading them. But again money does talk and Doru can basically get whatever he wishes, as an ally of them. So he does this for the deal and situation he is in now. Dr. Nanbu Jest Recently that Doru has found out that Nanbu and his creations had made their way to the mother hakuri and now are serving Demetrius. Doru has such high respect for Nanbu, that he has often argued with him that the man he is following is an idiot and will just let him to his death. But Nanbu being a stubborn old man, he just thinks of Doru speaking nonsense. Doru seems to have washed his hands of the old man and now thinks of Nanbu he knew is dead and this new Nanbu is just a weak old man hiding behind this "God". Demetrius D. Xavier Doru thinks only of Demetrius as a human, who has a glorified god complex. However, Demetrius seems to find it funny that Doru sees it this way. He has commented that many don't believe him but, the non-believers are the ones who come to him and it was Demetrius who had Doru come to him. Rather just a use of words and most will believe Demetrius to be a god, but Doru saw through this and wasn't impressed. He had asked Demetrius, as to why he thinks himself god even thought such a supernatural force doesn't exist. So as of now they don't seem to have much interaction, but Demetrius is still Doru's source of income and he does put up with the idiot. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages